Harry Potter and the Elemental Revival
by Sonofxavenger
Summary: A little idea I came up with, but Im sure has been used before. Harry/Fleur/Gabrielle. features super/godlike harry. Harry dies and gets sent back in time with new powers to change the world so that things end the way they are supposed to. read to understand more.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Revival**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Harry Potter franchise, I don't make money from this, and I don't mean to infringe copyright with this. The only thing I do own are any OC's that appear. This applies to all chapters, so you will only see this once.**

**A/N: Please do not flame, and if you read, please take the time to review, or at least add to favorites and/or alerts. Supportive criticism is nice, but I will ignore flamers. Now, on with the story!**

**A/N2: This begins in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, in the end of book/movie 5.**

**A/N3: If you were reading my other story, The Magic of Hyrule, please note that I have abandoned it permanently.**

Chapter 1: Dead or alive?

'Concrete sure seems useless sometimes' thought a fifteen year old wizard named Harry Potter, as he crouched behind a small chunk of concrete, just to have it blown apart by another spell.

"You can't hide forever Potter!" yelled the ugly snake-faced bastard that was Lord Voldemort as he cast the killing curse for at least the fiftieth time that night, and once again failing to end Potter's life.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Harry shouted at Tom Marvolo Riddle, which was Voldemort's real name. Harry wanted a normal life, but normal never came, as each year he always had some form of the bastard that was Voldemort trying to come back to life and kill him, with the only exception being his third year at Hogwarts, where he helped uncover the truth about Sirius Black, who had been killed not one hour ago by one of Voldemort's followers.

"You are the only one who can oppose me! What am I supposed to do?" Voldemort said back, glancing at the beheaded body of Dumbledore a couple feet away from him. Dumbledore had engaged Voldemort, but was caught by surprise when Voldemort transfigured a rock into a sword, and was quickly decapitated by the said sword.

Harry felt his willpower leaving him. He had once again been reminded of what had happened here, as he was Voldemort look at Dumbledore's dead body. He realized something; what was there to fight for? His friends were either dead, or dying, or being tortured and/or raped. His godfather had been murdered, and Dumbledore was gone. There was nothing left to fight for.

"So, do you surrender?" Voldemort said, as he watched Harry stand up and turn to look at Voldemort. "Have you finally accepted the fact that you will die tonight, no matter what? The fact that your friends are gone, taken care of by my forces?" Voldemort taunted.

"You know, that actually is the truth. You came here to kill me, so why not? I have nothing left to fight for." Harry spoke those words as the last of his willpower left him. The words were true, there was nothing left to fight for, so why didn't he just die and get it over with?

"So, you came to terms with reality at long last. Good job to you, now, good bye." Voldemort said, as he raised his wand. Harry did nothing to move, just watched as the green bolt of light came at him. Harry felt a small little push backwards from the curse, before the world went black.

White was all he saw, as he looked around this new place he was in. The last thing he remembered was getting hit by the killing curse from Voldemort, and now he was here, in a very large white chamber, filled with a mysterious fog.

"Welcome, Harry Potter, I have been expecting you." Spoke an old voice from seemingly out of nowhere. Harry watched as slowly a figure materialized in front of him. The figure was wearing a completely black cloak, and had a hood covering his face. In one of his hands, which were only bone, like a skeleton, was an orb made of four different colors, the colors being blue, green, red, and greyish white. In the other hand was the handle of a large scythe.

"Hello, Harry, I am Fate. Welcome to the in-between." The figure said, waving the ball-hand around the area.

"What do you mean, the "in-between" and what is with that ball?" Harry asked.

"The in-between is a realm in-between the realm of the living, which you just left, and the realm of the dead. This ball is an elemental ball, made up of the four basic elements." Fate said, holding out the ball for Harry to see.

"Why am I here, and not in the realm of the dead?" Harry asked, but was quickly answered by Fate.

"I'm offering you a choice. You can either continue on into the realm of the dead, or be sent back in time and set the world right. Your world did not go as it should have, many things should have been different, and you are being given the chance to go back in time, will all past memories and knowledge, to set things right." Fate said, as he watched young Harry think for a few moments, considering the choice.

"I guess I'll go back, but, I am not trained or anything, so how will I know what to do and all?" Harry asked.

"If you are completely sure of your choice, then you will first spend seven years here, where you will be trained by the various beings in this realm. After those seven years, you will be sent back, with the knowledge of how to change the world, and what to do to complete your goal." Was Fate's reply to the question.

"I am completely sure of my choice. If I can go back to change to world to what's right, then I will gladly accept. I want something to be right for a change, and this will finally allow me to do so." Was what Harry said to Fate.

"Your choice has been made." He said, as he lifted his scythe up slightly off the ground, before slamming it into the ground. There was a flash of light, and then nothing.

**Well, there you have it, the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy reading the rest!**


	2. I heard you like change

Harry Potter and the Elemental Revival:

Chapter 2: I heard you like change...

**A/N: Surprise, im not dead! I had this chapter all written out on some paper, but then it fell behind my TV, and I lost it, then, after I found it, I typed it up just to accidently delete the file while cleaning up my computer. Here is the final product, enjoy!**

**A/N #2: Also, I am accepting Beta requests for this story. As good of a writer as I am, I can and will make mistakes, like any writer will, so a Beta would be really appreciated.**

Slowly a large coal-black owl flew through King's Cross station, attracting the attention of most people who saw it. Anyone who looked close enough would say it was reading the platform number signs. Carefully it flew, then swooped up and settled down on the sign of 'Platform 9'. It waited until there was no-one in the area, then it swooped downwards, and right into the brick wall of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and vanished.

From behind a pillar, on platform 9 ¾, seemingly out of no-where, Harry Potter appeared, his trolley rolling along in front of him. He glanced around the platform, seeing if anything was different; it was more or less the same, except for there being a silver-haired witch off to one side talking with her also silver-haired mother, and brown haired father. Swiftly he took his luggage in-hand, and boarded the train.

"Hello, could I possibly sit in here? There are no other empty compartments..." were the words spoken to Harry Potter by a red-headed male at the door who could have been no other except Ronald Weasley.

"Sure, come in!" was Harry's reply, as he wrote in a little journal of his which he was using to pass the time, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

"Could I possibly join as well?" were the singsong words of the silver-haired witch from the platform, who now stood at the door. Harry figured, by the way that Ronald had gone trance-like, staring at the beautiful girl, that she was a Veela.

"Sure, we have room. Ron, cut it out, it's not polite to stare!" Harry commanded to Ronald, who jumped slightly in shock.

"How did you know my name?!" he asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I heard your mother call you by it as she handed you your... rat? Was it a rat?" Harry replied, which was a half-lie, as Harry did actually hear the event.

Ronald just looked down in shame as the silver-haired witch spoke, "Now that everything has been settled, I think some introductions are in order," the silver-haired witch continued, as she sat down, "Im Fleur Delacour, you?"

"Im Ronald Weasley." Ron answered, and both heads turned to face a pensive Harry.

"What? Oh, yes, im Harry Potter." He answered, as he thought out some things. 'Fleur Delacour? She is supposed to be three years older than me, and why is she going to Hogwarts, and is the same age as me? Well, the only person, or in this case, being, I can think of that could do this is Fate. I guess he heard I like change...'

Meanwhile as Harry chatted with his two new friends, Fate chuckled to himself as he looked through a floating ball of light he used to watch over the mortal realm. "Yes, Harry, I did hear you like change," Fate said to himself as he continued watching.

It was several hours later that the line "Firs' years over here, please! Firs' years over here!" was heard, bellowed out by Hagrid as he walked along the side of the platform with his lantern in hand, greeting all the present students who had just arrived and were coming off the train. Within a minute, all first years were gathered around the half-giant.

"This way!" Hagrid commanded in a gentle tone of voice as he began walking towards the hidden boats. Harry had experienced this all before, but something felt different, as if something would change and Fate wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Little did Harry know, several parts of his magic had been locked, and had not unlocked until he had been sent back in time. Despite having a total of twelve years of magical training, his five schools years and seven years in the ageless in-between, inhabited by beings of greatness that chose to stay behind, nothing would train him for his now unlocked powers, including that of a long-lost elemental.

Soon Harry was in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, which passed as a blur for him, except he for some reason managed to remember Fleur becoming a Ravenclaw, along with Hermione, and, as he heard his name called and approached the hat, felt that for some reason Ravenclaw would be a better choice than Gryffindor for a house this time around.

"Someone who has been here before, it seems. You are a very interesting person, Mr. Potter, and you also seem be missing something from you," the Hat stated to Harry as it was set upon his head.

"Can you please just put me in Ravenclaw? I would really like to get this over with," Harry responded to the Hat, which quickly shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" for the entire Great Hall to hear, which promptly burst into murmurs and whispers. The rumor mill would be fed for a month, if not longer, by this revelation of house placement, which even shocked Severus Snape, if his face represented his current thoughts. This was obviously going to be fun.

**A/N: Yes, Harry does have more to learn, so don't worry, this won't be a completely god-like Harry, this will be more of an extremely knowledgeable Harry who has the equivalent of an entire magical world to learn yet, and very little practice against a variety of free-thinking mad-men in stupid-looking white masks.**

**A/N #2: I know this chapter is shorter, but I just wanted to get it out of the way, and set the base for the rest of the story. Expect longer chapters soon!**


End file.
